Dark Summer
by DarkPawz
Summary: What happens when Lucy and Natsu find out that Laxus loves a certain blonde celestial mage? Will Natsu try to stop him from taking Lucy away from him? How will the master react? How long has Laxus kept this secret? Laxlu. I do not own these characters (Well only Felix and a few others I may add.) They all belong to they're rightful owner, Mashima Hiro. Enjoy!
1. And So it Begins

Dark Summer

By: DARKPAWZ

The warm summer breeze blew through the air as Lucy stepped off her steps onto the cobble street below her. Heading towards the Guild Hall, she hummed happily to herself. "Hey Luce!" Lucy heard her partner Natsu call her name and she looked behind her to see Gray, Erza, Happy and Natsu running towards her. Natsu's foot caught on a pebble sticking out from the street and he fell face forward. "AHHH!" He yelled. As Natsu's face collided with the hard stone street Gray let out a howl of laughter in response while Erza just shook her head at the two rivals. "N-natsu!" Lucy shrieked."I-Im alright!"Natsu said half standing half scrambling up, cheeks a deep red. Erza looked at the window of Lucy's apartment. "Hey, since when do you leave your lights on when you leave your house?" She questioned. "Eh?"Lucy looked up at her appartment, noticing a figure moving in the window she froze. Gray had finally recovered from the fit of laughter he had been in when he said "Yeah that's odd, is it an intruder? If so I can take care of it!" He smirked and walked up to Lucy. "Hey!" Natsu shouted as Gray took the key to Lucy's apartment and ran towards the jumped onto the outer rim of the window cill and lifted the window. "Hey you!" Startled and embarrassed the figure ran for the door only to be hit in the face. There stood Gray, Lucy and Erza behind him, scowling at the mysterious figure that had broken into Lucy's house. "Who are you?!" Natsu questioned as he jumped into the room. "None of your business, Salamander." The figure countered. "You better speak up or your gonna be in a world of pain buddy!" Natsu shouted, fists lighting on fire.

After of what seemed like hours of fighting the intruder Surrendered, Erza tied him up and Gray and Natsu took turns asking questions and punching him if he didn't tell them what they wanted to know. "Alright, you really wanna know? Okay then, I'll tell you," The man mumbled. "I'm Felix, and I was hired to find a kidnap Mrs. Lucy Heartfillia." "WHAT!? This is just like Phantom Lord!". Erza glared at Felix, studying him. He had bright green hair and dark blue eyes which matched his cloak. He also had a knife strapped to his belt, which Erza had already noticed (and took) when he was trying to cut the ropes she had binded him with. "Who sent you after Lucy?" She finally asked. Felix smirked and looked up at Erza a demonic look in his eyes. "Oh? You want to know that, don't you? Well guess I'll have to tell you now don't I?". "JUST TELL US!" Natsu yelled as his eyes narrowed to slits. Erza's bangs were covering her eyes but they still shined, Gray was like both of them but Lucy was by his side comforting him, telling him to calm down, for he was the angriest of all of them.

"If you don't tell me why your after Lucy, I'll make sure you'll regret it!" Erza threatened. "I already regret accepting this job.." Felix mumbled under his breath. "What? Did you just say-" "Your on a JOB!?" "Natsu! I was about to say something cool!" "Oh please, you never say anything cool, Ice Princess!" Gray and Natsu were fighting, as usual, Lucy was trying to break them up, while Erza was trying to get Felix to cough up what he was hiding. "Albright, I'll talk." Felix finally said, which made Gray and Natsu stop fighting and Lucy look over at him. "I was sent to kidnap Lucy because I was hired by another guild, the guild I belong to is currently Wolf Rage (random name :T)." Felix sighed. "I was hired by Raven Tail's master, Master Ivan." "WHAT!?" They all screamed.

"Felix, why would they wanna capture Lucy?" Natsu asked, full of rage. "Well. When I got there Master Ivan told me he had ehem… "imprisoned his son for ummm…..certain reasons' n stuff….and then he told me that his son wouldn't talk, so he threatened to kill Lucy, then he decided that maybe just capturing her was enough torture for him…." Felix answered cautiously. "But why Lucy?! Lucy doesn't have anything to do with him at all!" Gray yelled. "Exactly!" Natsu agreed. Erza grabbed Felix by the collar of his cloak and dragged him out of the door, down the hall, down the stairs, and out onto the street. Not stopping Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy followed her, they soon ended up at the Guild Hall.

Erza kicked in the door. "WHERE IS THE MASTER!?" She shouted. Silence. "WHERE IS HE!?" She screamed even louder. Macao spoke up first. "He's at a meeting right now…. But Mirajane is in his office organizing papers-". With that she continued to drag Felix up the stairs and over to Master Makarov's office. Lucy, Gray Natsu and Happy all went over to they're table and sat down. "Lucy….I want you to know that I wont let anything bad happen to you ever. Okay?" Gray growled. Lucy nodded "Thanks Gray". At that moment The Master walked in through the guilds doors. "Hello, my children, I have returned." Everyone was silent, not the usual 'Hello master!' or 'YAY MASTERS BACK!' it was just….silent. "Okay, who was arrested this time?" Everyone sweat dropped. "MASTER! LUCY IS BEING TARGETED BY RAVEN TAIL!" Erza yelled jumping from the second story still gripping Felix by the collar firmly. "…WHAT!?" He yelled back.

As Natsu made his way to the guild hall of Raven Tail he thought about Lucy. What would they want with Lucy? Why Laxus? Of all people it had to be him! I can settle for Gray or maybe even Sting! But Laxus? No. I cant think about this right now! I NEED ANSWERS! Natsu stopped, hanging his head, he punched the door in, and screamed "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Sending fire in every direction, scorching chairs, tables and even fellow wizards. "WHERE IS IVAN!?" He screamed as people started to get up. People started to shout. "Why should we tell you where Master Ivan is?" "Yeah, get lost Fairy!" "YEAH! Before we beat 'cha!" This angered Natsu. "SHUT UP AND TELL ME ALREADY!" He roared.

"What do we have here? A Fairy?" Natsu turned around. "YOU!" "Yes, it is me, Master Ivan Dreyar…Hahahah!" "TELL ME WHY YOUR TARGETING LUCY, YOU PUNK!" Natsu roared. Just then someone burst through the doors. "NATSU YOU IDIOT" Gray yelled. "GET OVER HERE NOW!" "NO" Natsu shouted

"YES"

"NOPE!"

"GET OVER HERE YOU FIRE-BREATHING FREAK!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!? YOU POPSICLE!"

"You guys mind SHUTTING UP!?" Gray and Natsu stopped arguing and looked over to see…"LAXUS!?" "Yeah, its me, now get outta here!"

"NO WAY!" Gray shouted.

"YEAH!" Natsu agreed.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Laxus asked.

"HE'S TARGETTING LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

"YAH!" Gray agreed.

"ALRIGHT WE GET IT!" Master Ivan yelled.

"SHUT UP!" The trio yelled in response.

"So, Laxus, how or why exactly did come here?" Gray asked. Laxus sighed. "Honestly, I don't know…". "HEY!" Natsu suddenly yelled. "W-what?!" Laxus yelled. "Why would you of all people care about Lucy? You almost killed her during the 'Battle of Fairy Tail'!" Laxus didn't respond for a while. "T-that's none of your concern!" Laxus said walking away. "HEY COME BACK HERE!" Natsu yelled. Gray and Natsu ran after Laxus until they eventually ended up standing at the front steps. "The heck?" "HEY! LAXUS GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled. "Oh, trust me you don't want me to fight you" Laxus scoffed. "Pfft, jerk…" Natsu said. Suddenly a blue cat with white angelic wings came flying out of the guild hall yelling "Oh no! Lucy's gonna kill me for taking her keys!". Then came Lucy running after him. "Come back here you stupid cat! Gimme my keys back!". Laxus smiled. "Hey…. Your smiling…weird.." Natsu said.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"Y-you just said I looked creepy!"

"NO, I said it's weird cause you were smiling, you know, not a maniac smile.."

"…Shut up, will you?"

"Well whatever, why are you even here?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms. "Umm, cause I'm back in the guild?" Laxus answered. "WHAT! SINCE WHEN!?"

"HA! The look on your face….Priceless."

"NATSU, SAVE ME!" Happy came flying behind Natsu, running away from a very angry and tired Lucy. "Come…Back here….You stupid….Cat" Lucy said tiredly as she slowly stepped up to Natsu". "H-here take 'em!" Happy said throwing the keys. The keys landed on the ground. "Great, now I have to bend over and grab them off the ground." Lucy said sarcastically. Laxus reached down and grabbed the keys before Lucy could. "H-hey! Gimme!" She said jumping to grab her keys away from him. Laxus teased her and switched the keys to his other hand, holding them high above Lucy's head. "Haha!" Natsu growled at them, full of jealousy. "Natsu?" Lucy asked "Are you okay?" "IM FINE OKAY!?" Natsu yelled as he ran off. Lucy started to walk after him when she was stopped. "….Leave him" Laxus said standing in front of Lucy. "But, he's upset…..I should ask him what's wrong.." Lucy said looking in the direction Natsu went. Lucy realized that Natsu was going towards, not his house but, her house! "NATSU!" Lucy yelled before running after him.

The next morning, after Lucy had kicked Natsu out of her house, she headed towards the guild she approached the front doors to the building, someone came running out of the guild hall yelling "Take cover!". Huh, that's weird….wonder what's going on… Lucy walked through the guild doors to find Natsu and the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus, fighting each other.

"Wait, Fire Vs. Lightning….Oh crap!" Someone yelled before a large explosion.

When the guild members 'came to' they remembered that Natsu and Laxus were stupid enough to fight in the guild hall. "You idiot! I can't believe I actually wanted to fight you!" Laxus yelled angrily crossing his arms and sending a glare at Natsu. "What!? I'm not the one who busted a whole in the wall that practically the size of a train!" Natsu countered. "I didn't do that! You did!" Laxus yelled back. Lucy stood watching the two Dragon Slayers bicker back and forth at each other. Wait, Natsu wanted to fight Laxus?…Or was it the other way around? That doesn't matter! Why would they want to fight? Haven't they learned their lessons from last time?

Still confused, Lucy wondered to the Job Board. There she saw Nab, doing his usual 'stand in front of the board so no one can see' routine. She peered at the board, seeing a job that seemed like it was practically screaming 'Lucy!'.

JOB

RECENTLY IN THE TOWN OF OAKWOOD(random name) VILLAGERS HAVE BEEN ATTACKED BY WHAT SEEMS TO BE A GIGANTIC WOLF LIKE CREATURE. THIS CREATURE HAS VERY LARGE FANGS AND CLAWS AND CAN VERY FAST. WE ALSO SUSPECT THAT THIS CREATURE IS A NEW CELESTIAL SPIRIT. WE SUSPECT THIS BEACAUSE IT IS OFTEN SEEN PROTECTING A KEY. WHOEVER CAN CAPTURE THIS CREATURE CAN HAVE THE KEY AND 900,000,000 J.

As Lucy was getting ready to grab the request, a hand shot out in front of her and snatched it off the board. "Mind if I go with you?" It was Laxus. "U-umm I-I guess…." Lucy said quietly. "What?" "YES YOU CAN GO WITH ME" She said louder. "Heard the first time, jeez."

Lucy and Laxus made their way to the train station after they had bought their tickets. "Hey you…Be careful…" Laxus said suddenly. "Oh/umm you too." Lucy said back. "I don't need to be careful, okay? I know what I'm doing, you still don't." Laxus mumbled. Lucy's regular bright pink and blue aura turned into a deep depressing purple. "Yes sir." She mumbled through tears. Laxus heard sniffling and sobs, he turned around to see Lucy crying.

L-lucy? Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine.." She whispered. He shook his head. "No your not okay, I can tell…" Laxus said looking Lucy in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I hurt your feelings…I hurt you…"


	2. Life, is Always Like This

Dark Summer

By: DARKPAWZ

"HEY YOU, GET AWAY FROM LUCY!" Lucy and Laxus looked at where the shout came from. Natsu was running at them, full speed. "Natsu?!" Lucy asked as Natsu stood between them, glaring at Laxus. "Did he do _anything_ to you, Lucy?" Natsu asked looking at Lucy with serious eyes. "What do you mean,_ do_?" Laxus asked angrily. "You know what I mean!" Natsu shouted. "Are you actually suspicious that I'm like that?!" Laxus shouted. "Yes, I'm very suspicious of _you__, _Laxus Dreyar" Natsu said, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists.

_'This bastard is is suspicious of_** me**_? Just because of Fantasia doesn't mean I'm a bad guy, yeah I've messed up, and yes, I **have **paid the price for it. But if this fire breathing chameleon thinks that I'd do anything to Lucy, he must have some whacked up fantasies running through his thick skull'. _Laxus wasn't really sure on what to say, everything that his mind was telling him to say might turn on him in the future. So he went with "Tch" He then turned and started walking towards the train, pulling Lucy behind him by the wrist

On board the train, things were awkward. Laxus kept stealing glances at Lucy, while she just looked out the window. Laxus sighed...nothing happened. Laxus sighed even louder. Lucy sighed,"What is it, Laxus?" She asked, turning her head to look at him. "Lucy, Natsu doesn't like me, does he?" He asked. "No, Natsu doesn't''t like you, sorry Laxus." "No, it's fine if he doesn't like me, in fact I _hate_ him, I just...don't hate me, okay Lucy?" At this point things were really _really_ awkward. Lucy didn't respond and Laxus just staring at her, not meaning to of course.

_This is really embarrassing, does he have to stare at me like that? It makes me feel like I'm in the spot light._ Lucy thought, while starting out the window, glancing at Laxus, who was** still** staring at her, she sighed. "Laxus, your staring at me and its creeping me out, please either say something or stop." Lucy hoped this wouldn't hurt his feelings, but by the look on his face she could tell he was hurt by her comment.


End file.
